Build:Team - 2 Man Physical Support
A strong choice of heroes when doing areas in Hard Mode with two physical players. The build puts emphasis on increasing attack damage by means of Strength of Honor and Order of Pain and distributing AoE damage from Splinter Weapon. Overview *' / Human Physical Players' *' / Splinter Protection Hero' *' / Splinter Smiting Hero' *' / Orders Elementalist Hero' *' / Jagged Bomber Hero' *' / Interrupting Restoration Hero' *' / Splinter Restoration Hero' Splinter Protection Hero prof=rt/mo chan=12+1+1 protect=12 resto=3BloodsongWeaponRageSiphonRemovalof AbsorptionAegisPact Signet/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor Insignia and the best vigor rune you can afford. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Channeling wand and offhand can be useful but not necessary. Variants *Go Rt/P and take Command skills such as Bladeturn Refrain, "Find Their Weakness!" and "Fall Back!". Splinter Smiting Hero prof=Rt/Mo Channel=12+1+1 smi=12 Resto=3of SpiritsWeaponRageSiphonInterventionHexof Honorof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Survivor Insignia and the best vigor rune you can afford. * Weapons: 20/20 Channeling wand and offhand can be useful but not necessary. Variants *Take Smite Condition or Mend Body and Soul to remove conditions like Blind Orders Elementalist Hero prof=E/N energy=12+2+1 blood=12renewalof restorationof painfurybondgazeof furythe blood/build Equipment * Armor: Survivor Insignia and the best vigor rune you can afford. * Weapons: A Blood staff with +20% enchantments and two 20% HCT. Variants *See E/N Ether Renewal Orders for other variants. *See D/N Arcane Orders Dervish for a similar build. Jagged Bomber Hero prof=N/Mo death=12+1+1 sou=8+1 heal=10BonesBone MinionsNovaMasochismof AbsorptionAegisSpiritof Lost Souls/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor Insignia, one Bloodstained Insignia and the best vigor rune you can afford. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Death wand and offhand can be useful but not necessary. Variants *Omit this build if you want to take three physical characters. Interrupting Restoration Hero prof=Rt/Me Restoration=12+1+1 Inspiration=12 spawning=3Body and SoulLightof WardingWas KaolaiLifeTeasedrainof My Flesh/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor Insignia and the best vigor rune you can afford. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Restoration wand and offhand can be useful but not necessary. Variants *Take Energy Drain over Tease in areas with few casters. Alternatively, you may take a second N/Rt healer or another physical if you don't think you'll need the interrupts/extra healing. *Drain Enchantment/Leech Signet over another skill if enchantment removal/extra interrupt is needed. Splinter Restoration Hero prof=N/Rt Resto=12 Channel=10 Soul=8+1+1optionalWeaponRageBody and SoulLightwas Kaolaiof Lost Soulsof my Flesh/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor Insignia and the best vigor rune you can afford. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Restoration wand and offhand can be useful but not necessary. Variants *Elite slot for: **Pain of Disenchantent **Icy Veins **Xinrae's Weapon Usage *Set all heroes to Guard mode. *Disable and micro Strength of Honor onto your main melee players. *You may wish to micro Protective Spirit onto your main melee player(s) before attacking groups. Counters *Heavy enchant removal *Generic anti-caster Notes *Heroes will cast Splinter Weapon on anyone wielding a melee weapon, spear, or bow. To maximize the concentration of Splinter Weapon on the melees, it is advised that all these heroes use either a Wand or Staff. Some casts may still be used on minions, however. See Also *E/N Ether Renewal Orders *Rt/any SoS Channeling Rit *N/any Minion Bomber *N/Rt SoLS Healer *Build:Team - 2 Man Physical Smite Support